


Nightmares

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gen, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jisung is a softie, Light Angst, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: He had no heart to tell her that he simply couldn’t rest.





	Nightmares

  They were all screaming. Screaming at him, he remembered. He wanted them to stop, but he couldn’t get his voice out. He started to panic — what happened to his voice? His face was wet from tears, but he didn’t bother to wipe them off as they didn’t stop falling from his eyes anyway. He wanted them to be quiet; the things they were saying were awful and hurt him badly. They were all wrong and he knew that. He was not a failure, he was not talent less, and he was loved and respected. They were all wrong.

  “Jisung” A soft voice broke through the cacophony of other voices. Someone touched gently his face in the other world. The real world.

  “It’s okay Hannie, don’t cry, I’m here” said voice, but the tears were still falling. The voice was like a line that he grabbed desperately trying to get out off this place. They tried to hold him, but he was already half awoken. When he finally opened his eyes, he couldn’t see anything. It took him a few seconds filled with fear to realize it was dark because of the nighttime. He was sitting on the couch, soft blanket still covering his legs, and the owner of the voice was right next to him holding his hand. Han couldn’t help, but relax. He closed his eyes again and leaned towards the person who was still hugging him and combing fingers through his hair with free hand. It was just so pleasurable after his nightmare; to be taken care of, to have someone who’ll wipe off your tears.

  “Feeling better darling?” This time he recognized the voice — it was his best friend in whose apartment he decided to stay the night after work. Well actually she came to his studio unceremoniously grabbed him and practically carried him to her apartment while complaining endlessly about his nonexistent sleep schedule and self-care. He had no heart to tell her that he simply couldn’t rest. The expectations weren’t this high before, but now they hunted him even in his sleep; the nightmares making him wake up covered with sweat with tears streaming down his face. He dreamed of failure and disappointment, which influenced his creative process, so he stopped sleeping regularly. He knew that he was running away from his problems, but this way his brain was too tired to create any dreams, let alone nightmares.

  He’d never admit it loud, but he liked how she took care of him. She had this sort of dominant vibe that made him putty in her hands, but also she was very protective and worried about him a lot. He felt truly safe with her, free to feel and say whatever he wanted. It was tiring him, driving him mad almost, how people wanted to limit him and control him, but there was always she, who let him be simply himself. Constantly supporting him, rewarding and helping, she was all he needed.

  “Jisung? You hear me?” Her voice made him realize that he was drifting to sleep once again. He was just so tired.

  “Sleepy.” He mumbled and she chuckled. He shivered when her soft lips touched his forehead briefly — did she just kiss him? He couldn’t think clearly now.

  “Goodnight then.” She started to get up when he grabbed her hand quickly.

  “Please, don’t go.” He whispered shyly. The desperation in his voice would have made him cringe so badly in any other moment, but he didn’t care at the moment. “Don’t leave me alone.” He looked up at her; his eyes finally got used to the dark, and he could clearly see her worried face.

  “Recently I sleep in Minho’s bed when I’m back at the dorms.” He mumbled and, although it didn’t really explain anything, she nodded with understanding.

  “It’s okay honey. You can sleep with me.” Her gentle smile made him smile too. He’ll tell her about his nightmares sooner or later. Now, that he knew that someone would be guarding him he just wanted to sleep. He was ready to stand up, but she was faster — placing her hands under his knees and back, she lifted him effortlessly and the only thing he could do was to wrap his arms around her neck. He hid his face in her shoulder to hide the blush although she couldn’t see it in the dark anyway. Jisung closed his eyes and took a deep breath, her vanilla perfume making him dizzy. He was quite sure that she didn’t even try that much, but he was impressed by her strength nevertheless. Her grip was so strong and confident he couldn’t even imagine her dropping him. In her arms, he felt safe like never before.

  “You need to take care of yourself better Hannie.” She sighed and grabbed him tighter. “You’re lighter than a feather.”

  “I’d argue with that statement.” He laughed quietly. He felt her shaking her head and when he opened his eyes to look up at her, he realized that they’re in her bedroom already. She gently placed him on her bed, and he couldn’t help, but sigh at the feeling. It felt like heaven; the pillows were just so damn soft and smelled like her, so he hid his face in one and took a deep breath once again. How many times did he fantasize about being in her bed? He wanted to lie next to her so badly, to feel her warm body next to his, be surrounded by her scent that drove him crazy. Was he dreaming again?

  “Jisung? Are you awake?” He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and heard her chuckle. He loved her laugh in all forms; ironic snort, gentle chuckle, the joyful giggle when someone said something funny and that loud laugh she never tried to stop or control when it was he who said a joke.

  She tucked him under the duvet gently, and just when he was about to ask if she’s really going to sleep with him, she laid behind him and hugged him. It amazed him how soft and tender she was how safe and protected he felt with her. The paper kisses she placed on his neck shocked him and caused the shiver to run through his body once again. He found his reactions embarrassing, but he was ready to sacrifice if it meant receiving more kisses from her.

  “Are you cold?” she asked, and he shook his head wordlessly. No, he wasn’t cold, quite the opposite; the warm feeling in his chest was now even stronger than before. He pushed himself into her body, and she gently put her hands on his abdomen. At first, he tensed, but when she started to drew back, he caught her hands and put them where they were before. He relaxed once again and closed his eyes.

  Jisung was aware that his initial reaction could’ve hurt her, but he was simply afraid that she’d mock him for his lack of abs. When she tried to move away however, he realized how stupid of him it was to think like that. She’d never act this way. Besides, she saw him without his shirt countless times, he reminded himself. This time was just different for some reason, more intimate and fragile, it seemed weirdly important. Han could feel the dynamics between them changing, and he wasn’t sure if he liked that. The direction of those changes was still unknown to him, because it was she who played the major role in them. He had changed already; he realized how much she means to him a long time ago, but he knew that she did not feel the same way.

  Han turned around and hid his face in her chest.

  “Thank you.” His voice muffled, but still full of emotion. He could feel his eyes water yet again. Why on earth was he crying right now? Those emotions were so overwhelming; he couldn’t sort them properly even when he wasn’t barely conscious.

  “For what?” she asked softly. She was stroking his hair, sometimes even pulling gently on some strands, and thinking got even harder for him all of a sudden. There were too many stimuli not to be distracted. “For taking care of you?” He nodded, and she laughed quietly.

  “You’re important to me Jisung and I want to take care of you. You deserve the world, you know.” She brought him even closer to kiss his hair. “And I want to give it to you. The world I mean.” She laughed again.

  “Really?” He wasn’t sure how to process that information. What did she mean by that?

  “Of course silly. You’re very important to me.” He lifted his head to say something, and found her already staring at him. They stared into each other eyes until his eyelids started to close slowly, and he yawned. He could swear that he heard her murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like “so cute”, but he was too tired to carry a conversation about it.

  “You need to sleep Hannie. You’re half-asleep already.” Before he could answer, she closed the distance and kissed his cheekbone softly. He could only look at her with big eyes and mouth agape. Did she just…? She winked at him.

  “Sleep Jisungie.” Therefore, he turned around to be the small spoon again and closed his eyes. He’ll ask her about it tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung is the cutest baby, and I'd give him the world tbh. Support this talented bean 💕


End file.
